¿Y si?
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Una pregunta que se puede convertir en un juego entretenido para dos amigos que están entrando a la etapa de los llamados "Jóvenes adultos", con la mezcla de hormonas, puede desencadenar un evento catastrófico.
1. Capitulo uno

Esta historia se remonta una sola y pequeña pregunta: "¿Y si…?"

Pregunta que dio origen a una maravillosa amistad, a un acercamiento que todos podemos pensar que es algo imposible.

 _« ¿Y si Chat Noir es un excelente modelo para sus prendas? »_

Fue el pensamiento de Marinette una noche, cabe decir que extraña, al recibir la inesperada visita de su compañero felino con la excusa de estar aburrido hasta los bigotes, ella rápidamente arrancó y ocultó las fotos de su _amor secreto no tan secreto_.

Ella ya había acabado sus deberes por la tarde, así que como buena artista estaba dedicando parte de la noche en poner su inspiración en marcha, terminando una chaqueta de mezclilla con unos parches al estilo de los años 80.

No estaba terminada, pero llamó mucho la atención de Chat, quien sin su permiso (Como de costumbre, como cuando entraba a su habitación sin su consentimiento) tomo la chaqueta y se la probo, descubriendo que le quedaba casi como un guante y que Marinette de verdad tenía mucho talento.

Por su parte descubrió que Chat Noir tenía un talento oculto sobre el modelaje ¡Vaya que sabía posar! Además así fue más fácil para ella encontrar los puntos débiles de su prenda y corregirlos.

 _« ¿Y si Marinette puede ser una chica más extrovertida y un gran apoyo? »_

Pensó Adrien, después de ir a apoyar a Marinette por las noches con sus diseños, siendo Chat Noir ella actuaba realmente cómoda alrededor de él, como si fuera lo habitual, incluso el pan de cada día, hasta el punto de oírla gritar cosas que nunca imaginó que saldría de su boca.

Además que últimamente lo recibía con leche y bocadillos de la panadería de sus padres cuando se enteró que no habituaba a comer ese tipo de alimentos para su desgracia.

Y siempre lo escuchaba, aunque siempre hablara de los mismos temas, particularmente de su infancia, de cómo extrañaba a su madre y como era ella, hasta de su hermosa Ladybug, era muy fácil hablar con ella siendo Chat Noir, tanto que Adrien comenzó a sentir una leve punzada de celos de su alterego.

 _« ¿Y si fuéramos amigos? »_

Más bien la pregunta era "¿Y si ya éramos amigos?" Pero realmente no importó mucho, podían sentir confianza entre ellos y una amistad tan única y tan extraña al mismo tiempo.

Estaban acostumbrados el uno al otro, pero a la vez comenzaban a acostumbrarse a ese contacto. Contradictorio, pero así se sentían ambos y también podían imaginar que el otro se sentía de esa manera.

Y así, ambos comenzaron a atravesar ese camino tan duro y tormentoso llamado "Adolescencia" más juntos de lo que creían, llegando así a estar a un paso de ser "jóvenes adultos" cuando sus respectivos cumpleaños número 18, llegaron.

Aun así seguían siendo tontos, muy tontos, tenían a su gran amor delante de ellos cada día y cada noche más cerca, pero no eran capaces de ver más allá.

Aunque, en esta etapa de sus vidas las hormonas ya comenzaban a formar un papel muy importante.

Como por ejemplo, Adrien tenía que girar la mirada más habitualmente de lo que pensaba, debido a un intenso cosquilleo que sentía en varias partes de su cuerpo al observar detenidamente a su amiga.

El mismo asunto cuando veía a su amada Ladybug.

Y bien, si para Marinette siempre fue sumamente atractivo Adrien (Con quien por gran milagro compartía salón los últimos años, siendo este el ultimo donde partirían a la universidad) No cabía duda que la pubertad de había sentado más que bien y no podía apartar su mirada de él.

Pero ahora tampoco podía apartar su mirada de Chat Noir, el condenado se había puesto malditamente bueno, ¡Y ese traje de cuero sí que le hacía justicia!

Se había encontrado a si misma observando fijamente la figura de su compañero y amigo, tanto en los patrullajes como en sus visitas nocturnas y era tan, pero tan tentador el simple hecho de verificar si sus músculos eran tan firmes como aparentaban ser.

Simplemente ya no podía ver esas visitas nocturnas como algo inocente, e incluso había pensado en decirle que dejara de hacerlo, pero después de 2 años ya lo sentía como parte de un ritual, y no quería dañarlo de alguna manera.

Así que, por el bien de ella, tendría que resistir.

Y, por el bien de él mismo y de su amor por Ladybug, también tenía que resistir.

— Tu turno — Habló Marinette mientras tomaba un sorbo de la bebida que posteriormente estaba en el escritorio, había podido conseguir un poco de Whisky y lo habían combinado con agua mineral.

No acostumbraban beber bebidas alcohólicas, pero quizás la curiosidad había matado al gato, además con ellos cuidándose las espaldas todo saldría bien.

Y no es como que fueran a tomar una botella entera, lo más que habían conseguido para experimentar había sido medio vaso extraído de una de las botellas de Tom Dupain.

— De acuerdo… ¿Y si te dijera que mis poderes vienen porque me mordió un gato radioactivo? — Levanto sus garras, intentando hacer la pose más felina que podía, con resultado nulo.

— Difícil de creer, la radioactividad podría matar al gatito, y de paso a ti — Comentó levantando los hombros y sonriendo burlonamente.

— A Spiderman le funcionó — Refunfuño, frunciendo su ceño, Marinette giro el rostro para intentar restarle importancia — Te toca, escúpelo —.

— ¿Y si un día no pudieras ehm — Hizo una pausa, pensando bien sus palabras — Quitarte el traje de Chat Noir? —.

— Cierta princesa tendría que adoptar a este minino —.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo con ese juego que ellos mismos catalogaban como catastrófico, consistía en plantear situaciones hipotéticas y contestarlas de la mejor manera.

Usualmente comenzaban cuando era un día aburrido, pero ambos sabían que en algún momento aquel juego se convertiría en una muy mala idea.

— Bien, me toca — Tomo su barbilla con sus manos enfundadas en aquellas curiosas garras — Uhm, okey ¿Y si descubrieras que soy Chloe Bourgeois cuando no soy Chat Noir? —.

Marinette escupió el agua que estaba tomando.

— ¡¿Estás diciendo que lo eres?! —.

Chat limpió su rostro de toda el agua que Marinette escupió sobre él y solo suspiró.

Ok, se había pasado un poco.

— Princesa, bien sabes que así no es como jugamos este juego — Le guiñó un ojo, logrando que a Marinette le recorrieran unos escalofríos por la espalda.

Tragó saliva, maldito gato.

— Bien — Mordió su labio inferior, pensando — Si fuera así, lo más seguro es que nunca más me sentiría atraída hacia ti — Dijo con sinceridad, más que nada para probar el ego del superhéroe.

¿Ven? Juego peligroso.

— ¿A-atraída por mí? — Sus ojos se ensancharon de la impresión ¿Acaso estaba bromeando, no?

O quizás era por que en algún momento ambos iban a salir quemados.

Marinette sonrió maliciosamente mientras que por dentro solo se estaba dejando llevar.

Usualmente en este punto ambos sabían que debían detener el juego, pero también después de tantos años era divertido ver hasta qué punto se aventuraban, además que avergonzar a Chat era más que divertido.

Porque había aprendido que entre ella y su alterego, solo su identidad civil lo podía poner en ese estado.

O quizás, solo quizás, el poco alcohol consumido estaba haciendo presencia en ellos.

— Mi turno. Veamos… ¿Y si te dijera que me has atraído en más de una ocasión? — .

— ¿Es por qué soy increíblemente atractivo? — Dijo sonriendo de manera socarrona.

Y bueno, otras veces se comportaba de manera muy engreído.

Marinette torcio levemente su boca, para después suspirar.

— Pienso yo que tengo una especie de debilidad por los rubios con ojos verdes, son un infierno — Suspiró, riendo levemente — No te lo tomes personal por favor —.

— ¿A que otro rubio y de ojos verdes debo vencer para ganarme tu afecto? — Comentó de manera seria, intentando parecer lo más apacible posible.

Bien sabía que Marinette tenía un llamado _"Crush"_ pero, a pesar de sus insistencias al preguntar sobre este, nunca quiso hablar sobre algo de aquel personaje.

Y vaya que le sorprendía un poco, al mismo tiempo que le molestaba un poquito.

 _«Pero solo un poquito»_ Se dijo a si mismo.

— Bien sabes que así no es como se juega esto, gatito —.

— De acuerdo — Pensó un poco su pregunta — ¿Y si fueras a decirme quien tiene tu corazón, princesa? —.

— No creo que eso cuente, es trampa —.

— Hice una pregunta con "¿Y si…?" y es literalmente la única regla del juego.

Marinette hizo una mueca demostrando incomodidad ante la pregunta, realmente no quería contestar eso.

— Disculpa, princesa — Hizo una pausa — No quería ponerte incomoda — Bajó la mirada levemente — Creo que soy algo torpe en muchas ocasiones —.

Ella observo como sus orejas caían hacia adelante, dándole un aspecto de arrepentimiento.

— No es tú culpa Chat, es más bien la mia — Suspiró — Mira, nunca lo he dicho, aunque es algo muy obvio para las personas que están a nuestro alrededor pero sencillamente me siento avergonzada —.

— ¿Por qué te sentirías así? — Preguntó, tomando su mano que se encontraba sobre su regazo.

— Porque llevo tres años enamorada de él, pero mi cobardía no me deja declararme para almenos recibir un rechazo digno — Bufó, girando su cabeza hacia otro lado al tiempo que Chat se posicionaba a un lado de ella sobre el piso.

— ¿Por qué no lo haces? Estoy seguro que sería un tonto si te rechazara —.

— No es tan fácil, además, tú tampoco te has declarado a tu _Bugaboo_ —Comentó ella, frunciendo el ceño y preguntándose por qué de pronto aquello le preocupaba, realmente no tendría el corazón para lastimar a su amigo.

— Ella sabe de mis sentimientos, por ahora no siente lo mismo, pero sé que me quiere y yo tratare de ganarme su corazón — Ella giró su mirada para encontrarse con la de él, realmente hablaba con el corazón — Confiésate, Mari — Un gesto pensativo apareció en su rostro — ¡Ya sé! Practica conmigo, imagina que soy tu chico rubio y de ojos verdes, no va a ser tan difícil — Bromeó.

Era irónico que él la alentara, y no le parecía buena idea.

Pero aquel leve rastro de alcohol le decía lo contrario.

— ¿Estás seguro? —.

— Vamos Mari, podrás hacerlo, practica conmigo lo que dirías al rubio seguramente oxigenado —.

Marinette rió e intento estar molesta por el comentario, pero lo dejo pasar.

Ella suspiró, tomando el coraje.

— Desde el momento en el que nos conocimos nunca dejaste de sorprenderme — Cerro sus ojos recordando cuando un joven Adrien se disculpó con ella aquella tarde de lluvia — Me hiciste querer ser una mejor persona en todo aspecto — Por un momento Chat sintió una pequeña punzada que intento ignorar — Creo que lo que quiero decir es que estoy irremediablemente enamorada de ti, _Adrien Agreste_ —.

Y al escuchar el final de aquella frase, el corazón de Chat Noir, no, más bien, el corazón de Adrien Agreste empezó a latir de manera frenética.

Estaba en shock.

Y su rostro completamente sonrojado lo demostraba.

— ¿Chat? ¿Todo bien? — Preguntó ella, mostrando la preocupación por la actitud de su amigo.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Este fanfic contara con un total de dos capítulos,**

 **Fanfic inspirado en el post de** **seasonofthegeek** **en tumblr.**

 **Realmente me gusto como quedo el resultado, pero debo advertirles que**

 **Lo más probable es que el siguiente capítulo contenga +18, así que advertidos están.**

 **Un beso a todos, agradezco que ayer no hubo mucho movimiento en mi trabajo matutino xd**


	2. Capitulo dos

Marinette no podía entender el porqué de repente Chat parecía como si _el gato le hubiera comido la lengua_ , para después decir que su tiempo de transformación se estaba agotando y tenía que irse.

Más bien huir, a como ella lo sintió, además eso era tan tonto ¡Por dios! Ella era portadora del Miraculous de la buena suerte, sabía que el de él no había dado alarma de eso.

Y aunque él no lo supiera, siendo él cercano a su persona como civil desde hacía ya dos años era fácil que sospechara.

Pero aun así, no podía entenderlo ¡Él se había ofrecido a ayudarla y ahora la dejaba sola y con los nervios de punta!

Más importante aún ¿Sería verdaderamente capaz de declarársele a Adrien? Si lo pensaba bien, era ahora o nunca, era su último año antes de ir a la universidad donde tomarían rumbos diferentes.

Y mucho más importante aún ¿Acaso le había dicho a Chat Noir que le era atractivo?

— ¡Ese maldito gato! — Su rostro enrojeció de manera abrupta.

Tikki se posó a su lado, evitando que golpeara su frente con sus manos. Realmente le parecía curiosa la relación que había obtenido con su compañero de peleas fuera de los tejados de parís.

Pensaba en cierto modo que todo aquello era cruel para ambos, pues no podía recordar hacia cuantos siglos había sucedido algo medianamente parecido a lo que les pasaba a su actual portadora y al portador de Plagg, pero no podían sus manos en sus asuntos (No literalmente, los Kwamis no tienen por así decirlo, manos).

También admitía que eran algo tontos.

Solo esperaba que las hormonas no les jugaran una mala pasada.

[…]

Bien, después de haberlo pensado mucho esa noche y dar vueltas en su cama de manera constante decidió que con o sin ayudada de Chat se declararía a Adrien ese día.

No tenía nada que perder, si la rechazaba solo tendría que soportar su corazón roto por el resto de su vida.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, comenzó a entrar en pánico, pero nada la iba a detener.

Excepto que cierto rubio la evitó todo el día.

Y así toda la semana

— ¿Acaso tengo mal aliento Tikki? –- Pregunto a su pequeña amiga, quien la veía desde arriba de su monitor.

— Quizás el que tenía mal aliento era él — Bromeo mientras le sonreía a Marinette, intentando relajar su ánimo.

— Tengo la impresión que la mala suerte del gato negro se quedó adherida a mí — Tomo su cabello peinándolo descuidadamente para después amarrarlo en una cola alta, dejando unos mechones caer por cada lado de su rostro, para posteriormente acomodar su pequeño flequillo — Y hablando de gatos negros — Añadió a escuchar una caída en su terraza, seguida de pisadas sigilosas.

Estaba levemente sorprendida, no pensaba que viniera, incluso llegó a creer que lo había espantado de alguna manera puesto que no había aparecido en toda la semana, cosa realmente rara.

Y no era como si a diario se encontrara ahí, pero el tiempo máximo que llegaba a pasar sin ir con ella eran unos tres días.

La pequeña abertura que conectaba a la terraza con su cuarto se abrió, en un rápido movimiento Marinette observó como Tikki se escondía detrás del monitor.

Marinette no se molestó en moverse cuando lo escucho caer sobre su cama en la parte superior de su cuarto, solo se limitó a suspirar.

De pronto pudo sentir su mirada clavada en su espalda, al igual que su presencia muy cerca.

Como odiaba que aquel cascabel hubiera desaparecido de su traje, dejando una pequeña abertura hacia su piel, así no podía detectarlo.

Además que se veía condenadamente atractivo.

— Vaya, pensé que no volverías — Dijo Marinette, aun sin girarse a verlo.

— Necesitaba tomar aire — Contesto simplemente, con su voz algo ronca.

— Una semana entera — Murmuró, intentando sonar divertida, pero realmente aquello le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

— ¿Acaso me extrañaste, princesa? —.

— No, pero sí desperdicie unas dos tantas de macarons pensando que vendrías —.

Chat sonrió ladinamente, dejando que el silencio inundara la habitación.

— ¿Y si te dijera que me sentía confundido? — Soltó de repente.

— ¿Enserio, Chat? Planeas iniciar el juego, por que sí es así es un rotundo — Pero fue interrumpida al sentir sus manos en sus hombros, sintiendo un leve temblor por su parte.

— Vamos, Mari — Pidió en una leve suplica, casi como si se tratara de un pequeño ronroneo.

— Bi-Bien — Aceptó, sintiendo como el ambiente se empezaba a tornar un poco más tenso, pero de manera extraña no era incómodo — Te diría que eres un tonto, y que no entendería el por qué —.

— Ajá — Rió un poco, logrando encender las mejillas de ella un poco — Sigues —.

Marinette bufó, no quería ni pensar a donde quería llegar.

— ¿Y si te dijera que me gustaría saber la razón por la cual te sentías _confundido_? — Preguntó, mordiendo levemente su labio inferior.

— Esa es una pregunta muy larga ¿No crees? —.

— Tú iniciaste —.

— De acuerdo, como la princesa lo ordene — Hizo una pausa, acariciando el cabello de ella acomodado en la cola alta, tomando la liga que lo mantenía atado y soltándolo, logrando que Marinette se sobresaltara en el mismo lugar — Tendría que decirte que una sensación de celos pasó sobre mí al principio, pero después de alguna manera termine muy sorprendido —.

Ella tomo aire, claramente no esperaba esa respuesta.

— Mi turno — Comenzó a acariciar el cabello de ella ahora suelto, moviéndolo ligeramente hacia la izquierda, dejando parte de su cuello visible, donde se dio la libertad de pasar sus garras delicadamente — ¿Y si te dijera que me has atraído en más de una ocasión? —.

— ¿Es por qué soy increíblemente atractiva? — Intento bromear para aligerar el ambiente, pero fue en vano cuando sintió el aliento de él chocar contra su cuello — Chat, detente — Murmuró al sentir como sus labios hacían contacto contra su piel.

Para él, realmente estaba siendo difícil controlarse, incluso había tenido que estar prácticamente escondiéndose como un vil cobarde, no quería escucharla decir aquellas palabras hacia su persona pero sin la máscara que portaba, realmente no sabría cómo reaccionar.

Y ahí es como cuando se dio cuenta que realmente no era por eso, porque muy en el fondo no quería rechazarla, sí, no quería herir a una amiga, en especial a ella.

Pero tampoco podía soportar la idea de que a la larga sus sentimientos ya no fueran hacia él, porque ahora que sabía eso, iba a ser muy difícil sacarlo de su cabeza.

Por qué, él sabía que no había otra que despertara tantos sentimientos y sensaciones como su hermosa compañera de batallas, Ladybug.

A excepción de Marinette.

¿Sería tan malo rendirse? No tenía idea.

Y de algo estaba seguro por propias palabras de Marinette, sí, ella estaba enamorada de Adrien, pero también tenía cierta atracción hacia él mismo con aquella mascara.

Sonrió internamente ¿Marinette algún día dejaría de sorprenderlo?

Así que, ahí estaba, mandando literalmente todo a la mierda después de pasar una semana prácticamente como un cobarde.

¿Una actitud egoísta? Sí, en definitiva. Sabía que podría terminar lastimando a Marinette, y no es que no le importaba, al contrario ¡Era su peor miedo! Pero realmente su mente no podía pensar mucho después de su ultimo intercambio de palabras.

Y realmente no le sorprendía, por algún motivo muy en el fondo sabía que terminaría rendido a los pies de ella.

Y que ese _dichoso juego_ seria su perdición.

Se sentía culpable de sus sentimientos encontrados, pero realmente no podía hacer mucho, no ahora.

Además, estaba seguro que pronto se sentiría aún más culpable.

— Es por qué eres hermosa — Contesto, haciendo un poco más de presión en su cuello con sus labios, sacándole un ligero suspiro — Inteligente, talentosa, divertida y — Fue interrumpido cuando sintió el pequeño cuerpo de ella separarse de manera abrupta, para girarse sobre su silla de escritorio, quedando por primera vez en todo ese tiempo frente a frente.

Vislumbrando sus ojos mutuamente.

Ella estaba claramente sonrojada.

Ella sabía que estaba totalmente rendida ante él.

Ante alguien que no era Adrien Agreste.

Y de alguna manera no le importaba tanto como debería.

— ¿Y si te dijera que soy Adrien? — Soltó de repente, escudriñando su mirada, acercándose lentamente hacia ella.

¿Se suponía que seguían jugando?

Pues no lo sabía, y por alguna razón aquello la hizo feliz.

— Sigue soñando gatito — Alcanzo a pronunciar en un suspiro — ¿Y si yo te dijera que soy Ladybug? — De alguna manera su aliento se comenzó a mesclar con el de él, sintiendo como su rostro y partes de su cuerpo comenzaban a tomar calidez.

Chat tragó saliva ¿De verdad podía ser así de afortunado aun con el Miraculous de la mala suerte?

Y aunque no fuera así, estaba seguro que seguía siéndolo.

— ¿Y si no estuviera jugando? — Tomo su rostro entre sus manos — De igual manera me sentiría afortunado y —.

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios de Marinette presionando sobre los suyos, abriéndolos lentamente y amoldándose a los suyos.

Fue un beso que no duro mucho, pero que dejó a ambos un poco agitados y completamente sonrojados.

— Y si estuvieras jugando, yo también me sentiría afortunada —.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras solo pudo sonreír ligeramente, rosando sus labios con los de ella y sintiendo su cálido aliento sobre los suyos.

Aunque fuera el símbolo de la mala suerte andando, era alguien afortunado.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente se inclinó hacia ella quien aún yacía sentada de la silla del escritorio para poder tener un mejor alcance de sus labios y así sentirla amoldándose a él.

No era un experto, tampoco era un seductor o besador nato pero intentaba ser lo menos torpe posible, además que un fuerte instinto dentro de él practicante lo guiaba en sus movimientos.

« _Quizás sus instintos gatunos »_ Pensó.

Y cada movimiento de sus labios contra los suyos podía jurar que la boca de ella se sentía cada vez un poco más cálida.

No quería dejar de sentir aquello, además, un cosquilleo intenso por todo su cuerpo comenzó a recorrerlo.

Sintió las manos de ella recorrer desde sus hombros hasta su cuello, rodeándolo con estas y tirando de él logrando que parte de su cuerpo se recargara sobre ella.

Él recargo su rodilla derecha en el borde del asiento, logrando que Marinette abriera sus piernas, sacándole un suspiró ahogado entre el beso.

Se sentía extrañamente exaltada y eufórica, ignoraba por completo en la terrible posición en la que se encontraban, básicamente estaba ignorando todo a su alrededor.

A excepción de él y las sensaciones que le estaba produciendo.

Desde la calidez descontrolada que se iniciaba desde sus labios y se comenzaba a expandir por todo su cuerpo, especialmente en donde se encontraba la rodilla de él, haciendo una leve presión y regalándole algo completamente fuera de todo lo que ella conocía hasta ahora.

Torpemente avanzaban en sus besos, siendo cada uno de ellos más rítmico que él otro y acoplándose a las necesidades de cada uno, al igual que la intensidad con la que sus labios se acariciaban.

Él ambiente estaba pesado, pero no era una atmosfera incomoda, era algo que ni ellos mismos con aquel descontrol total podrían explicar.

— Marinette — Alcanzo a murmurar levemente, intentando controlar su respiración y sosteniendo su cuerpo sobre ella para no aplastarla contra la silla por completo — Marinette — La llamó, captando la atención de ella para que abriera sus ojos, encontrándose con los suyos.

La observó, sus mejillas sonrojadas por completo con aquellas diminutas pecas, sus labios levemente rojizos y humedecidos por los besos compartidos.

No podía pensar en ese momento en otra cosa que no fuera ella, y no le molestaba.

Acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza, acunando su rostro con una mano mientras que la otra descendía para anclarse a su cintura.

— No estoy jugando — Intento decir aquello en un susurro, pero sólo logro que su voz saliera de una manera ronca.

Los ojos de ella se ensancharon levemente.

Una deslumbrante sonrisa apareció en su rostro, quería reír por lo tontos que eran.

Tomo la mano de él que se encontraba en su mejilla, guiándola hacia sus orejas mientras se colocaba el cabello tras estas, dejándolas visibles.

Se encargó que él pasara sus _garras_ sobre su propio Miraculous, sintiendo una descara de energía pasando por su mano al sentirlo.

— Yo tampoco estoy jugando, gatito — Y con eso lo atrajo hacia ella nuevamente, para iniciar una nueva ronda de besos.

Y quizás algo más.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 ***FANGIRLEA***

 **ESTOY TAN JAPPY CON ESTO.**

 **La neta no creí obtener el resultado que quería, aunque al final no fue añadido un +18 de manera muy explícita y me preguntaran ¿Por qué?**

 **Por qué además de que NUNCA he escrito algo así, fue una recomendación de un amigo mío y mi segundo beta (Tengo 3 betareader, el primero es mi novio, el segundo es un amigo y la tercera es una amiga que me ayuda con comentarios de vez en cuando)**

 **Pero siento que sí quedo algo pasional el asuntoh.**

 **Muchas gracias a todxs por sus comentarios y por apoyo a esta micro historia sin trama, con estos dos tontos coqueteándose sin querer queriendo.**

 **Anywaaaay, gracias a mi novio Zailak, AbbeTacobell y Sam este fanfic fue terminaoh.**

 **Los quiero a todos 3**

 **Haganme feliz dejando un comentario de lo que les parecio UWU**

— **Publicado en Wattpad —**


End file.
